Boy London
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: This story will never be updated again. It is not a good story, so unless you want to burn your eyes with poor writing and then wonder how it ends, please do not bother to read.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Abuse/Rape/M-M Sex/M-preg/Foul Language—_If you have a problem with any of the above, please tell me what you think. I even like to read flames as long as you use proper grammar and punctuation. I placed this story in the mature section for a reason. No, I am not getting paid for this, so leave me alone._

**A/N**: REVIEW please! This _has_ been rewritten. I hope this meets some of the hopes of my reviewers, but if not I am sorry. In that case, please give me more specific ideas on where this needs to improve. I do not have a beta reader, and I am looking for one. If you are interested, send me a private message giving me some of you qualifications. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!! BTW, Parentheses () are Harry's comments.

_Boy London_

Written By:_Alex Wheaton_

Summary: Something horrible happens to Harry at Privet Drive, and to top it all off, he has to spend the holidays with his sworn enemies. Will Harry be able to keep from hexing them, or will the wizarding world say good-bye to the Malfoys?

Number 4 Privet Drive

A cold, bitter wind blew through the window of my room at Privet Drive, mirroring my emotions. Even though I was cold, I couldn't bring myself to get up and close the window. I knew, from experience, that moving would make everything hurt more. My consciousness was filled with red-hot searing pain; not only in the places I knew, but also in ones that just seemed to appear. There was pain everywhere, physical and emotional, and I couldn't escape.

Just the night before, my uncle, Vernon Dursley, had beat me soundly for looking at him the wrong way. Vernon made sure to leave no piece of flesh unbruised or unlacerated, and all in the most obvious of places. No, Vernon was not _drunk_-- he was just _cruel_. This was not the first time I had been pummeled by my obese uncle, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. Now, as I sat on my bed staring out the window and trying to forget my immediate pain, I contemplated how my life got so bad.

**Flashback**

It was a warm spring day on Privet Drive. Birds were chirping, the sky was a brilliant blue and flowers were in bloom in every yard. Unfortunately for Harry Potter, he was stuck inside staring at the windowless white wall of his bedroom. The day before had been his fifth birthday since coming to the Dursley's house on Privet Drive, and he had received a brand new red-and-black bicycle from an anonymous person. Somewhere in the back of his mind, young Harry wondered where the bike had actually come from, but being the age that he was, he didn't dwell on it.

Today, Harry was being punished because he didn't eat all of his food at dinnertime the night before. In the words of his rotund uncle Vernon, his aunt Petunia "worked long and hard" to make him that dinner (though really she had made it for her fat son Dudley), and he "was an ungrateful boy for not finishing it all" (even though Petunia had put way too much food on my plate). So, Harry toughed out his punishment in silence… in fact, Harry did everything in silence. He ate in silence, he slept in silence, he played in silence, and he never, ever argued.

The next day dawned bright and cheerful as well, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to mar its beautiful blue surface. At seven o'clock that morning, Harry jumped out of bed and raced downstairs to play with his bicycle. The Dursleys were sitting at the table eating their early breakfast, but Harry raced past them without another look. (_That was strike one._) Quickly, he ran outside and hopped on his new bicycle.

Harry had been playing for about ten minutes when Dudley Dursley, Harry's monstrously obese cousin, came outside to cause trouble. He wrenched the shiny new bicycle away from Harry and got on it himself. It bent under his weight, but he started riding away anyhow; despite his small stature, Harry knocked him off of it before he could get very far. (_That was strike two._) When Dudley finally managed to get up, he ran at Harry and started thrashing him, punching his face and body, making sure to yell at him and call him names at the same time. Hearing the commotion outside, Vernon and Petunia ran out of the house and saw the last few seconds of the fight: Harry had managed to turn the tables on Dudley (upon hearing the insults to my mother) and was pounding him in the face, making an awful bloody mess. (_There was strike three._)

After that incident, Vernon and Petunia completely hated Harry and treated him worse than the family pet. Even though he told them what had honestly happened, and apologized for bloodying Dudley's face, they still wouldn't believe him. Dudley had lied and told them that Harry had given him the new bike, and that when Harry saw how much fun he was having, he started beating him up in a jealous rage. Petunia would never believe that her little "Dudders" could ever hurt anyone; therefore Harry's confession that Dudley hit him first went unbelieved.

From that day on, Harry was confined to the cupboard below the stairs. He got two meals a day, if he cooked for everyone in the house. He was severely beaten by Vernon or Dudley if he did anything wrong, or if he looked at any of the Dursleys in the wrong way. Most nights, Harry got beatings because Vernon thought everything he did was wrong. And those beatings left him panting and bleeding on the floor.

Dudley was much worse in his beatings. He was a rotten pig. Whenever he went to beat Harry, the smaller boy would always be left in a heap in the middle of the floor with his pants around his ankles and his cousin's vile cum all over his body. Harry hated Dudley's beatings the most, but Vernon was starting to become just as bad.

**End Flashback**

I quickly fell asleep after my walk down memory lane, but was soon awakened by the sound of my uncle lumbering up the old creaky stairs. Panic caused me to quickly jump out of bed. As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything wrong yet today, but perhaps I was dreaming too loud? Vernon pounded heavily on the thin door, coming extremely close to breaking the cheap wooden thing off its hinges. As I scrambled towards the door to open it before it could be ripped off the wall, Vernon threw it open, yelling at me for being too slow. Before I could do anything, including blink and breathe, I saw Vernon's great meaty fist fly at his face. The sound at impact was a sickening crack, though as far I could tell, no bones were broken.

Vernon knocked me to the ground, laughing as I let out a frightened whimper that I could no longer hold in. Then, he raised an immense leg and dropped his large foot on to my slim stomach. The result was a very winded me, and a very happy Vernon. For the next few minutes Vernon pounded away at me, making sure that at least twenty bones were broken by the time he was done. It was no surprise that I was such a withdrawn boy; my uncle was forever abusing and neglecting me. What was truly amazing was the fact that I still new what love was.

Trying to remove myself from my uncle's immediate focus, I attempted to roll under my bed where I knew the large man couldn't reach me. Unfortunately for me, Vernon wasn't that easy to get away from. The man hefted me into the air and flung me against the far wall. I hit it hard and slid to the floor, unconscious and bleeding internally. Finally able to exact some revenge on the worthless son of his wife's sister, Vernon removed my clothes and settled his large bulk on top of me. Unzipping his trousers with a quick flick of his wrist, he positioned himself at my virginal entrance. With one powerful thrust, my world was shattered and I would never be the same.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I was on my way to the headmaster's office. The old wizard had said something about a mission. To where, I wasn't sure, but it must be important for my to be taken away from my watch for the Order. I just hoped that it did not involve that wretched Potter brat; whenever Albus called me to his office for something other than Order duties, it always had something to do with the Potter brat. I had enough problems without having to deal with that one. Standing at the statue that led to Dumbledore's office, I uttered the password and made my way up the revolving staircase. Once at the doors, I raised a soft, pale hand to knock, but was allowed entrance before I could. Seated at his large desk in a midnight blue robe spangled with stars that twinkled in the lighting, or so it seemed, was Albus Dumbledore. He had this look on his face, one that I especially had seen many times before. And before Albus could say anything, I knew what my mission was.

It had been months since anyone from the Order had checked on Harry Potter. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was wondering when the headmaster would be leaving again for that, but it hadn't happened yet. And now, I knew with sickening certainty, that that would be my mission—I was the one who would check in on "Golden Boy". Albus didn't disappoint me.

"Severus, I trust you know that is has been a while since young Mr. Potter has been checked in on. I am frightfully busy with the Order at present, so I am sending you in my stead. Do make sure Harry is all right. If there is a problem, feel free to bring him back here to Hogwarts." Not wanting to argue with the headmaster, I lowered my head slightly and retreated from the office.

All the way down to the dungeons, I was cursing the day that the sneaky headmaster had been born. Check in on Potter? That was preposterous. We never got along. Potter hated me, and the feeling was returned. Potter was so much like his father: arrogant, and lazy, not to mention thicker than a rock. It would be far better to send someone else, perhaps Minerva. Shaking my head to clear it, I focused on my current objective: dress appropriately to blend in with muggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Abuse/Rape/M-M Sex/M-preg/Foul Language—_If you have a problem with any of the above, please tell me what you think. I even like to read flames as long as you use proper grammar and punctuation. I placed this story in the mature section for a reason. No, I am not getting paid for this, so leave me alone._

**A/N**: REVIEW please! This _has_ been rewritten. I hope this meets some of the hopes of my reviewers, but if not I am sorry. In that case, please give me more specific ideas on where this needs to improve. I do not really have a beta reader, and I am looking for one. If you are interested, send me a private message giving me some of you qualifications. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!! BTW, Parentheses () are Harry's comments.

_Boy London:_ Chapter 2 

Written By:_Alex Wheaton_

Summary: Something horrible happens to Harry at Privet Drive, and to top it all off, he has to spend the holidays with his sworn enemies. Will Harry be able to keep from hexing them, or will the wizarding world say good-bye to the Malfoys?

**London, Number 4 Privet Drive**

I apparated to an abandoned alley outside of _King's Cross _Station and hailed a taxi. The muggle driver looked at the rather cross man strangely, but took him to Little Whining and Privet Drive all the same. When we came to a stop, I paid the man in muggle money, having "borrowed" some from Dumbledore, and climbed stiffly out of the car.

As I looked the house over and noted its quaintness, the car smoothly moved away from the curb. Sighing at the conditions Potter had to live in, I made myself walk calmly to the front door. It only took two raps of the doorknocker to get Petunia to open the door. When she laid eyes on my, she had a look of utter shock plastered over her pale face. She would have quickly slammed the door in my face if it weren't for the look I gave her. Even when trying to be polite, I was still a scary man.

I cleared my throat and asked as politely as I could if I might be able to find a Mr. Harry Potter at this residence. Petunia looked as if she would faint; she knew that if a tall, scary man dressed in black like me was looking for Harry; he had to be a wizard. She made to close the door again, but this time I forcefully pushed I way into the house. In a louder voice, reminiscent of the one I used to terrify I students, I "asked" Petunia where Harry's room was. When she pointed to a room upstairs with a shaking finger, I made a grand, mocking bow and swept from the room, my traveling cloak billowing out behind me.

As I neared the top of the staircase, I could hear impassioned, rhythmic grunts coming from the indicated room. Quietly, I slipped up next to the door and slowly pushed the contraption open. The sight that greeted me was highly unpleasant, to say the least. A large, round, fleshy man was thrusting himself into a small, thin boy who looked to be unconscious on the floor. Vernon was having a hard time pleasing himself due to his inexplicably small penis, but was still trying very hard. This caused his thrusts to be brutal and more forceful than normal. I looked hard at the unconscious person. The body was covered in bruises and lacerations. The only remotely identifying feature on the boy's body was the mass of unruly black hair that shielded the face from view. Next to him, on the bare wood floor was a broken pair of glasses.

Outraged at the atrocity that was happening before my eyes, I noisily barged into the room, pulling out my wand at the same moment in one fluid motion. Vernon was surprised, but still capable of coherent thought, so he removed his penis from inside of Harry and flung himself at the angered wizard that stood before him. Before Vernon went two steps, I cast _Petrificus totalis _on the fat man, causing him to land on the floor like a pink, pudgy, plank of wood. Vaguely, I registered the frightened shriek that came from the doorway (either because of the shock of seeing magic or from seeing her naked husband, the world will never know) and the large man's exposed member thrust "mightily" into the air, but was too preoccupied with Harry to do anything about it. Deftly, I made my way over to the prone boy, scooped up the unconscious Harry and apparated us to my flat in the center of London.

**London, England**

Snape, ever the hero, apparated the damaged me to his home-away-from-home in London proper so that he could save me from my deranged and abusive uncle. Due to the extent of my wounds, I didn't wake up for an entire week. Snape watched over me every day, though he was certain that I never realized it.

Opening and blinking large green eyes a week later, I examined the room that I was in. It was unfamiliar to me: definitely not my room at number four Privet Drive. Beneath me, I could feel a large, fluffy bed, the likes of which I had never slept in before. Bright light streamed in from a partially opened window, revealing a startling blue sky and an abundance of grey buildings; a few birds could be heard trilling out their "good mornings" on the windowsill. Missing were the heavy iron bars that should have been present. The walls of the room were a burnt sienna color with a burnt umber crown molding. The carpet was a deep charcoal and the curtains were burnt sienna that flattered the walls behind them. The bed had been done in pale creams with gold accents. All of it was unfamiliar. Completely and entirely foreign to me.

As I checked out my surroundings, Snape walked in with a platter full of food. My mouth watered at the sight of it all: well-cooked bacon, steaming eggs, pale pink grapefruit, and thick slices of ham next to perfectly salted kippers. The smell of strong coffee wafted from a ceramic mug, covered in boiling cauldrons, situated next to the plate full of food. Noting that I charge was awake, Snape walked confidently towards the bed and gently placed the tray on my lap. I, with a befuddled look on my face, looked at my long-time professor.

Softly, I asked, "Where am I… and why are you here?"

Snape snerked under his breath at the blunt questions but answered just the same, "You, Mr. Potter, are in my flat in the center of downtown London. I am here because your _dear_ headmaster decided I might _enjoy_ taking over his duty to check in on you. When I arrived at your muggles' house on Privet Drive, I was astonished by the conditions in which I found you. I couldn't very well leave you there in good conscience, so I brought you here." I looked as if I were going to ask how he managed, but Snape cut me off before I could. "I apparated."

"Oh," was all I said, until I thought of another question. "What exactly did you find when you got to the house?" I remembered my beating, but little else.

Severus cleared his throat, "I found your…_uncle_…on top of your unconscious form, which was limply lying on the floor. He raped you, I assume."

The look on my face was one of utter shock and mortification. How could Snape even imply that I might ever condone sex between my uncle and myself? Then, right before the professor's eyes, I crumbled. My eyes started to water, my back hunched over, the life seemed to flow right out of my and I started crying. The quiet tears quickly gave way to great wracking sobs that Severus was powerless to stop. Using his common sense, Snape removed the tray from my lap and sat down next to me. Tentatively, he placed a hand on my thin shoulders. Before he realized what had happened, I had slid into his lap and clung to him for dear life.

Severus had never had to comfort a sobbing student before, especially not one of the male gender, so he was completely at a loss for what to do with me. As gently as he could, he lifted and cradled me in his own thin arms. Slowly, my teacher rubbed smooth circles on my back, which seemed to comfort me. I emitted little whimpers and sniffles as my sobs slowly wound down. Before long, I was softly hiccoughing into the curve of my professor's neck. Snape was unnerved to find that he almost enjoyed the sensation, but he would never allow himself to dwell on such matters.

Then, mystically, a memory came to him. One that reminded him of a time when all he could do was sob uncontrollably. If only _he_ had someone's shoulder to cry on. Perhaps then…

Flashback

"Sev, why are you being this way? I thought you were fine with this?" Severus, only 23, was confused. He didn't know what he wanted from his relationship, but he did know that he wasn't ready for the myriad emotions that were assaulting him. Turning away, Severus tried not to cry from the pain his lover's voice caused. He did not want to hurt Lu, but he also didn't want to hurt himself.

"Sev, answer me! Stop acting like an infant and let's talk this thing out. There has to be a reason you've suddenly changed your mind about how you feel about me. I want to know what it is." Lucius Malfoy impatiently demanded. Severus turned slowly around. His lover didn't understand; this wasn't a new thing. His feelings hadn't changed. He had never been ready to take that next step in their relationship, but he was too in love with Lucius to say otherwise. It was too late now, the secret was out; he would have to tell the older man why he wouldn't—no couldn't—let the older man touch him that way any more.

"Lu, I…I still love you; I have always loved you, but I know now that I…I'm not ready to do this. I have been forcing myself to…to not scream every time you have your way with me, every time you plunge into me. I-it's not that I don't enjoy it; it's just that…that it is too much for me to deal with right now. You know that, I was…hurt before. In my mind, I-I'm having trouble separating things, and I'm confused, Lu, and I-I don't know what to do." Snape continued stammering, but Lucius had already looked away and stopped listening to the man's heart-felt confession. Briefly, Severus wondered why he loved this man so much, why he cared so much about his feelings. As soon as he thought this, though, he berated himself for feeling that. Why did it matter the reason for loving someone, as long as you truly loved him?

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Sev. Are you seeing someone else, is that it? Am I not enough for you anymore? It is now obvious to me that you've just been playing with my emotions all this time. If you really couldn't handle it, you wouldn't have let me do it in the first place, you would have stood up to me. Now, after _two_ years of dating, you're _finally_ telling me that I have been practically _raping_ you all this time! You're a fucking prick, Severus Snape! I can not believe that you would hurt me this way just to get out of dating me." Lucius ranted. His words sliced through Severus like a cold wind on the New Mexican plains. Falling to his knees, the man wrapped his arms around himself. Lucius saw this, but felt nothing but misplaced hurt and anger. Without another look, the man walked away from the crumpled form of his long-time lover. If he was to turn around and Severus would have looked up, Sev would have seen the tears falling from the blonde Death Eater's eyes.

End Flashback

The vision left Severus trembling just as bad as I had been moments before. I looked up at my professor and saw empty black eyes slowly filling with crystalline tears. I held the man tighter, hoping that the little strength I had left would be transferred to him. Warily, I placed my lips against the older man's cheek, then his lips. In moments, the chaste kiss morphed into something far more passionate and forbidden. Surprisingly, they seemed to work, because a little bit of life showed in the potion master's eyes after my hug and kisses. Remembering who we were and why we were together, we pulled apart, though a bit reluctantly on my part, for I had grown fond of my teacher over the years. Snape heaved a small sigh and replaced the tray on my lap. "You should eat, Mr. Potter. You need your strength. I suggest we return to Hogwarts as soon as you are capable of traveling. I will be returning tonight to let the headmaster know why you have left Privet Drive." Severus turned to go when my voice stopped him.

"Professor, thank you for helping me. I know we have been at odds for quite some time now, but I do hope that this may pave the way for us to be a bit more…civilized to each other. I really would like to like you, and I hope you feel the same." I looked away with that last sentence. I was embarrassed to be showing my true feelings for my teacher.

Snape felt something in the region of his heart, but was at a loss for what it was. It started a warm, tingly feeling spreading across his body; he didn't like it. Sev turned around and went back to my side. "Harry, I'm sorry. I suppose my hatred for your father overtook my good judgment and shaped my feelings for you… and somehow I got mixed up. It may be that I keep thinking that the apple can't fall far from the proverbial tree. But you are not your father, are you, Harry. He was dreadful to me, but so far you have not been so. I will try to be more civil, Potter." I caught the change from my first name to my last, but let it go. Before Snape left the room, I gave the man a quick smile that said, "Thanks for making an attempt!" Severus gave a half-smile in return and closed the door behind him.

**Later**

That night, Harry sat up in bed pondering the odd actions of his potions master earlier that day. _Why had he freaked out after I started crying?_ That was a good question, one that should be asked to the man himself. Harry got the opportunity a few moments later when Severus brought him his dinner, again on a tray. It was cottage pie, with a sweetened black tea for drink.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" Harry queried meekly, a cute blush spreading across his cheeks.

Severus looked at him skeptically, noted the blush, figured no harm could come from asking a simple question, and agreed. "If you must, Mr. Potter."

Slightly daunted by Snape's tone of voice, Harry was unsure how to go on. He cleared his throat a few times until a scathing look from Severus sent the words tumbling out of his mouth, "Sir, why did you start crying a little while after I did? I mean...did I do something to upset you?"

The professor's mouth nearly fell open with surprise at the question, though fortunately for him, he still retained his decorum. He had neglected to remember exactly what had happened all those few hours ago. Slowly, sure that Harry could see the cogs turning in his head, Severus came up with a suitable answer, "That was more than one question, Potter. I suppose I…was having a bad…mental experience at the time of your breakdown, though I really can't see why it is _any_ of your business. If you must know more, I cannot remember exactly why I was so emotionally troubled, but I do remember that I was. Will that be all, Mr. Potter, or is there something I have neglected to supply you with?" Snape's eyes told Harry that he desperately wanted to escape, but Harry was still curious about what had happened earlier that day. To find some compromise, Harry said in a small voice, "Could you, maybe, stay for a little while?" Then hastened to add before Severus refused, "We don't have to talk about what happened earlier. I would…quite enjoy some company right now."

Severus remained skeptical, but didn't want to unnecessarily hurt his young charge. He complied reluctantly, though opting to sit in an overstuffed chair at the opposite end of the room to maintain some semblance of control. Harry was a bit disappointed that he chose to sit so far away, but realized that it would be highly inappropriate for him to sit on the bed with Harry, and that Snape would never dream of pulling a chair closer just because Harry wanted to talk. Heaving a small, _almost_ inaudible sigh, Harry began to eat his dinner.

Even though his sigh was _almost_ inaudible, Snape still heard it clear as day. It made that **thing** in his heart start to ache. The older man truly didn't enjoy spending so much time with Harry, but knew that it was what Dumbledore wanted from him. Earlier, when Severus went to check in with the aged headmaster, he had been told that it would be better for Harry to stay with Snape for the remainder of the holiday, only in part to heal his battered body. Perhaps if they "did things" together (Salazar only knew _what_ things), Harry could be persuaded to forget the horrors that happened at number 4 Privet Drive.

For over ten minutes, Harry ate in silence, trying hard _not_ to stare at his teacher, while Severus looked blankly out the darkened window onto the palely lit skyline of London. Finally, fed up with the growing silence, Harry posed a few more questions to Severus, "When you went to see the Headmaster, what did he say? Can I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Startled out of his musings by Potter's question, Severus started slightly. "Well, no. He thinks it would be best if you stayed here with me for the remainder of the holiday. That perhaps we could go out and do 'things' so that we could get over those memories that are haunting us. I am not sure if that will help, but if you are up to it I will try." Severus looked slightly hopeful, but Harry wasn't studying the older man closely enough to notice.

Harry looked to be contemplating Dumbledore's idea. He was not sure how the day would go, but he was interested in doing some fun activities with his professor. In recent months, he had started feeling more for the man than he ever thought possible, or moral. In his heart he knew he was falling for the aloof man, but his head would never allow him to entertain that though for very long. Just as Harry was about to give his consent for the outing, there came a loud rapping on the door.

_Rap. Rap. Rap. Rap._ It sounded as though someone was using a cane to knock on the door. Severus bowed his head quickly in apology, and swiftly made his way out of the room and to the door. Much to Snape's surprise, the intruders were none other than his closest family: Lucius Malfoy and his arrogant son, Draco. Severus' face obviously showed his surprise, because Lucius looked slightly taken aback.

There were a few second of pause, and then, "Do you not remember inviting us to spend the holiday with you, Sev? I do realize that you invite us every year and we've never accepted, mostly because your flat's the size of a caviar can, but it was an invitation nonetheless." Lucius said with a mocking grin.

Severus looked drawn for a fleeting second, remembering his other guest, then gave a quick smile and ushered the two blonds in. They settled in the living room as Snape placed their belongings in his own room. He would just have to share with Harry. HARRY! The overworked and underpaid professor urgently made his way to the spare bedroom to check on Harry without any explanation to his guests. Lucius and Draco noted Snape's quick exit, but did not follow. Probably had to use the loo.

Harry was sitting just as the man had left him, in bed with food on his lap. Only now, the food was gone. Harry looked puzzled, "Professor, um, Snape? Who was at the door?" Harry looked like he truly wanted to know. It might have been some early carolers or something.

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He spoke with no preamble, "Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, they will be staying the holiday with us. Unless I tell them to leave... or they do it of their own accord. I happened to invite them, as I do every year, and they have chosen to accept, though I haven't the faintest idea as to why." He purposefully left off: _When they find out you're here, they'll probably either kill you, or run back to the rich confines of their Scottish manor _from the end of his statement. "If you are feeling up to it, you can join us in the living room for some tea and perhaps desert. If not, I'll bring in some desert later. Oh, and if the Malfoys manage to survive the night, someone will be sharing a room with you, most likely myself. Do not make a big fuss about any of this." With that said, he made his way quickly into the living room.

"Sorry for taking so long, Lu, but I have an…unexpected houseguest; compliments of Dumbledore. I hope that no…conflicts will arise from his presence. If that does occur, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave." Severus looked regretful, but firm. For once, he was standing up for the world's hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, instead of working against him. After what he saw him go through, there was little that could make him change his mind about the boy staying at his flat.

Draco scoffed and Lucius looked indignant. "Why would _we_ have to leave, Severus? Why wouldn't it be the other way around? We are your _family_."

Severus sighed again, and feared he would be doing it quite a bit while the Malfoys were there over the holidays. "Because, Lu, I know he would not be the one to start the conflict, _and_ I also know that he has nowhere else to go… not to mention the fact that Albus gave me explicit orders to keep him hear until the end of my vacation." Snape paused to gather himself fully. All of this drama was starting to give him a nasty migraine. He would have to take a draught for that later. "Lucius, Draco, please do not ask me to kick you out. I am very pleased you have finally accepted my invitation, though I am a bit curious as to why now."

Draco looked curious and wary. "Who is it that is staying with you, Uncle Severus? Is it someone we know, or is it some _muggle_. If that is the case, I'll leave now and save you the trouble."

"Stop the dramatics, Draco! I am sure Severus would _never_ entertain someone of that low a standing. So, tell us, Sev, who is it?" Lucius had a look on his face that was startlingly reminiscent of a hungry cat about to pounce on its prey.

Severus looked almost ill for a minute, and then resigned himself to his fate. "My houseguest happens to be none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter." He forced himself to add venom to his voice, as if Harry's presence was truly the worst thing that ever could happen to him. Then, he took in a great gulp of air to stabilize himself. "I realize the animosity that you both hold against him, but _please_ do not start anything; the last thing I need right now is a war in my own flat. He has been through Hell at the hands of his muggle family, and I will not tolerate any nonsense until he is well. If he returns to Hogwarts in worse shape than I found him, I would never hear the end of it from Dumbledore, and you know what he is capable of." Towards the end of his speech, Severus' voice got stronger and carried more weight.

"Very well, Sev, but I can't guarantee anything. Speaking of which, where is the 'Golden Boy of Hogwarts'? I haven't seen anyone else yet." Lucius asked curiously, looking around the room as if Harry could pop up anywhere. Lucius was sitting on Severus' burgundy loveseat, which was situated next to a black-and-silver overstuffed armchair. Opposite the chair was a large oak writing desk with an ebony high-backed chair in front of it. Opposite the loveseat was the fireplace used for floo travel and overall warmth. Severus himself was seated at the desk, while Draco sat on the large Slytherin-colored chair.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Guest bedroom." No more, no less. He did not feel like conversing anymore on the subject of Harry, but apparently, the Malfoys had other ideas.

"So, Severus," Draco started, "If the Boy-Who-Lived is in the guest bedroom, where will father and I be staying? You can't have more than three rooms in this flat." For the briefest of moments Severus looked frightened, then hid his emotions flawlessly.

"Sev, that is a very good question, and I think I might have an answer. May I offer my solution?" Lucius drawled sweetly. The sound didn't become him. It was similar to the voice he used when placating the Dark Lord.

"Of course, Lu. I always _love_ your suggestions." Severus sarcastically stated.

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps you and I would share your room and Draco would room with Mr. Potter. It seems most convenient and the most proper. It wouldn't do for either you or I to take the guest room due to wagging tongues and all that. I do believe the ministry frowns on such behavior." Lucius had a twinkle in his eye; quite resembling the one Dumbledore usually wore.

"Father! You can't be serious." Draco whined. He desperately did _not_ want to be rooming with fucking Potter!

Lucius looked livid, "Quit sniveling, Draco! This is the best course of action, and you know it."

Draco would not give in, "That's a load of horse shit and _you_ know it. You just want to get into Severus' pants." The end of his sentence was punctuated by a slap in the face doled out by his father.

"How dare you make such ugly insinuations?" Lucius continued to beat Draco until Severus stepped in, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his son. Draco gave him a thankful look and his father a terrified one. Lucius shot Severus a glare that could melt iron.

"The boy is merely upset, Lu. Do not hold it against him. Since first year, Potter and Draco have been rivals; you can't expect Draco to be happy about rooming with the boy. If it is truly so disturbing to him, he may sleep on the loveseat, though I am certain it is not very comfortable." Severus tried to be diplomatic, though only gained himself more dirty looks.

Draco was angry, but realized his godfather was giving him an out, even though he really hated that dreadful loveseat. He had escaped here many times and, without his godfather knowing, slept on the horrendous thing. Even so, his _other_ option was far worse. "I believe I will take the loveseat over _Potter_."

Lucius laughed inwardly, as did Severus. They knew that before morning, Draco would be begging to share the room with Harry merely for the fact that the loveseat, when slept on, was downright inhospitable; it had a tendency to bite.

From the guest bedroom, Harry heard loud voices, voices that sounded angry and violent. He curled in on himself. _It is my fault they are disagreeing. It is all my fault._ Harry blamed himself for the row as tears slid down his face. An hour later, the voices died down and Severus quietly reentered the room with an almost sad look on his face. Harry slowly sat up as the man approached; vainly trying to dash away his freshly shed tears.

"Hello, Professor." Harry sniffled, still trying and failing miserably to hide his emotional turmoil.

"Mr. Potter, it has been a little over a week and you've seen me cry; by now I think you can call me Severus… at least during the holiday." He sighed. "Draco and his father will indeed be staying for the holiday. They have express orders not to bother you too terribly. If so, they understand that I will remove them from my home. Lucius… will be sharing my room; Draco, deciding he wouldn't enjoy sharing these quarters with you, opted to sleep in the living room. The loveseat is not very comfortable, so he may try to enter in the middle of the night. Then it will be up to you what happens. If you need something, either call me or, if you feel up to it, get it yourself. To prevent you waking the entire flat, I'll place you under a linking charm. Under this charm, we will be connected for twenty-four hours; the spell is activated when either of us says the others name. Obviously, only we can hear the conversation. It's a bit like telecommunication. Feel free to use it in an emergency."

Harry smiled briefly, and then looked away, still dashing tears off his face and sniffling. "Thank you, Severus. I do feel quite a better, so I doubt I will need to call you for anything." Severus looked worried. He crossed over to Harry.

"Are you alright, Harry? Is there something I can do for you?" He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, the only time he had ever been truly compassionate to the dark-haired man.

Harry gave a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Severus, there isn't even any more pain. Don't worry about me. You should really be getting back to your guests, don't you think? Draco may even through a hissy fit if you are gone too long." A small, genuine laugh escaped both men.

"If you say so, Harry. I'll bring you some desert in about half an hour. Would you rather have pie or cake? And chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" Severus asked, his skepticism fading.

Harry chuckled. He pulled back the covers and got up, showing more than he thought he was. "Sev, I do believe I am capable of getting my own desert. My legs still work, as do the rest of me. It has been a week, and with your medical treatment, I feel fine." Severus noted that Harry wasn't wearing much, but could not bring himself to turn away as the boy pulled on a pair of chocolate brown jeans and a t-shirt featuring the logo for Boy London. Harry hissed slightly as he made his way from the room. His feet were freezing on the cool tile of the hallway. Severus could tell that he had been out of bed before without him noticing; when he laid the boy down originally, he had placed his clothes in the wash because they were covered in blood and semen, but now they were covered in a thin layer of dirt. He must have gone outside for something; it was probably when Sev had gone to check in with Dumbledore.

Lucius and Draco were still in the living room, both reading the ancient novels they had brought with them from their vast manor library. Two blond heads rose in unison when Harry, looking slightly battered and bruised, entered the room. Draco had a ready sneer on his face, his father thinly veiled shock. Both noted that Severus was hovering around the boy as if he were a priceless glass figurine. Harry looked mildly annoyed, but didn't say anything. Severus then brought him a plate, a bowl, a carton of chocolate ice cream and a freshly conjured chocolate cream pie.

Harry gave a weak smile and tentatively looked at the other occupants of the room. Their shock at seeing Sev act like a fawning mother was apparent. Severus didn't pay attention to them; he was completely focused on making sure Harry had enough to eat. Suddenly, Harry heard Draco sniggering. The quiet sniggers soon became full blown laughter as Snape continued to ignore everyone but Harry. Harry's gaze snapped to Draco's, and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw as Lucius tried to keep a strait face. Severus' head whipped around and his eyes bore holes in both Draco and Lucius' souls. He did not realize what he was doing, for his heart had taken over and was making sure this boy he adored was happy and taken care of.

"What pray tell, do you two buffoons find so jubilantly humorous?" Severus hissed venomously.

Instead of balking at Severus' tone, Lucius' composure finally crumbled and he busted out laughing. Draco was grasping his sides and dangerously close to falling on the ground he was laughing so hard. Seeing the two aristocrats laughing so freely, Harry couldn't help but join in, especially after he saw Severus' face. He looked fit to kill.

Draco finally regained some semblance of composure and said, "You, Severus. You are fawning over Potter like a mother hen. Is there something you would like to tell us?" He continued to snigger, all the while trying to regain his breath. The look he was giving Sev were blatantly mocking, which merely served to make the potion's master more upset.

Lucius looked as if he would truly explode from laughing. "Sev, I think you should explain to _all_ of us how exactly you feel about Mr. Potter. Your behavior belies your words, Sev."

Severus was turning red; his righteous fury was palpable; not only was he angered by what the two Malfoys were saying about him, but he was also highly embarrassed. It would have been different if Harry hadn't been there. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the flat, slamming the door so hard that it bounced back open. _How dare they question me! How dare they laugh at me! _Sev paused in his thoughts, took a deep breath, and then continued pondering._Why did I do that? Why am I so drawn to Harry? Why do I ache when he smiles at me?_ Severus pondered these questions as he strode down the street, no particular destination in mind.

Draco and Lucius, only partly concerned with Severus' departure, decided that they were rather tired from their day of travel to get to London, so they each retired to their respective beds; if Severus were in trouble, he'd contact them. Harry was terribly worried about his potion's professor, but seeing as the Malfoys were so laid back, he found no reason to take action, and thought it would be a nice change of pace if he were kind to Draco; therefore he walked up to the pale boy and offered him the bed in the guest bedroom. Draco scoffed at the offering, but took it all the same; there was no way he was going to sleep on the loveseat all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Abuse/Rape/M-M Sex/M-preg/Foul Language—_If you have a problem with any of the above, please tell me what you think. I even like to read flames as long as you use proper grammar and punctuation. I placed this story in the mature section for a reason. No, I am not getting paid for this, so leave me alone._

**A/N**: REVIEW please! This _has_ been rewritten. I hope this meets some of the hopes of my reviewers, but if not I am sorry. In that case, please give me more specific ideas on where this needs to improve. I do not really have a beta reader, and I am looking for one. If you are interested, send me a private message giving me some of you qualifications. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!! BTW, Parentheses () are Harry's comments.

Written By:_Alex Wheaton_

Summary: Something horrible happens to Harry at Privet Drive, and to top it all off, he has to spend the holidays with his sworn enemies. Will Harry be able to keep from hexing them, or will the wizarding world say good-bye to the Malfoys?

**Boy London:** _Chapter 3_

Severus returned to the flat around midnight and found Lucius and Draco no longer in the living room. In Draco's place, Harry slept somewhat fitfully. Snape quietly took a blanket from a closet and covered Harry's body with it. Then, while all were asleep, he planted a quick kiss on Harry's scar, hoping to ease the boy's fitful sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Draco had decided that he had to use the loo, and was standing at the door to the guest bedroom watching.

After Severus went to his own room, Draco padded into the living room. He stood over Harry and stared at him for a good two minutes before Harry's eyes fluttered open. He blinked for a second, and then twisted his mouth into a puzzled frown.

"Why are you standing over me while I'm sleeping, Malfoy? Trying to kill me?" Harry mocked, making sure that there was no real bite to his words.

Draco shrugged, and then sighed, "I'm trying to figure out what exactly Severus sees in you." He smirked knowingly. "Did you know that directly after he put that blanket on you, he kissed you? I thought it was bloody disgusting, but obviously he doesn't think so." Again, he paused to change his facial expression. "How do you feel about him?"

Harry was completely confused. He had to ponder his response for a moment before answering. "I don't believe I have any feelings for him other than gratitude and wariness. If he feels something, I have no idea what. Look, it might be that he feels sort of…protective, I guess, because of the way he found me at m—"

Draco interrupted rudely, "_How_ did he find you?"

Harry gave a small grunt and a mild shudder, "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I can't tell you that. Before you interrupt me again," Malfoy was on the verge of blurting out more questions and indignant remarks, "I can't tell you because I don't know myself. All I know is that I was unconscious when Severus found me. My uncle had been beating me for a few hours before hand, and I was probably a bloody mess. If you want more details, I suppose you'll have to ask the man yourself."

The two boys talked surprisingly amicably for a few hours before Lucius emerged from Severus' bedroom clad in only a Slytherin green pair of silken boxers that blatantly showed his early-morning wood, yawning and stretching after several hours of semi-restful sleep. Draco's mouth fell open at the sight of his barely dressed father; Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head and his nose started bleeding. Harry was thoroughly appreciative of Lucius' half-naked form, and apparently made it known, because Lucius looked in the living room and realized he had been spotted, and ogled.

"Dad, where are your clothes? You do realize you are sharing a room with Severus, do you not?" Draco looked scandalized.

"Don't be _daft_, Draco. Of course I realize that I am sharing a room with Severus, but _you_ must realize that this is not the first time he has seen me thus," he indicated his state of undress. "Now, I would thank you kindly not to mention this little…chat to anyone. Since you have been up all night, I suggest you go to bed. Goodnight, Draco." Lucius watched Draco shuffle slowly back to the guest room before swiftly entering the bathroom and slamming the door. Harry was sorry that Draco had been forced to leave the living room, but sighed instead of doing anything about it. He knew that Lucius would have to come out of the bathroom soon, so he lay down in such a way that he would have a clear view of the man's half naked body as soon as he opened the door. Harry was fully prepared to ogle the man some more, and he soon got his chance.

Right on time, Lucius emerged from the bathroom. He stopped a minute to take in the scene in the living room: Harry was lying on his side watching him closely as he made his way back to Severus' bedroom. Before Lucius could call the boy on his actions, Severus emerged from the room looking a bit disgruntled, until he saw Lucius that it. He had not yet noticed Harry avidly watching from the couch, and in fact had even forgotten that the Gryffindor was even in the house. He made his way seductively to Lucius' side and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Lu," Severus whispered, nibbling on the blonde's ear, "Come back to bed. I promise, you won't regret it. I'll even strive for better than last nights performance." Lucius just couldn't say no to a plea like that, so he left Harry alone on the couch to dream dirty dreams about what the two grown men would be doing.

Draco peeked his head out of the guest room door and saw that his father had gone. He came out of the room and sat back down on the couch in the place that Harry made for him. They once again began talking of potions and transmogrification, only this time they kept their voices down. After they exhausted the school topics, Harry broached the subject of Severus and Lucius' relationship.

Draco knew a little about his uncle and father's past together, and told Harry all that he could remember. He told Harry about their time at school together, and the impassioned years after, when they toured the continent and even made it to Eastern Asia. They had been so in love, but then something happened that changed everything. Draco told Harry that his father hadn't gave him all the details about how or why they broke up, just that it had ended bitterly, even though they were both still very much in love.

A brilliant idea bounced itself into Harry's head. "Draco, let's do something for them." Draco heartily agreed and the two made their way to the soft plushness of the queen size bed in the guest room to brainstorm ideas. Before long, Harry and Draco found that they had absolutely no ideas of what to do for the couple. Harry had told Draco that they were currently in Sev's bedroom screwing like bunnies, so they realized that there was nothing they needed to do for the two.

"Harry," Draco spoke softly, "Why don't we just leave them alone here for a while so that they don't have to worry that we'll interrupt them? We could go shopping down Diagon Alley. There's this book I've been dying to get. And perhaps we could get some ice cream after we're done."

Harry nodded in agreement and went over to his trunk to retrieve a roll of parchment. There were a few books that Hermione insisted that he purchase at "his next available convenience". He supposed that they could go to Flourish & Blotts and pick up all of the books at once. They would have to take the train to Hogsmead if they wanted the best ice cream, but Harry decided to wait for a little while before reminding Draco of this.

Draco and Harry decided quickly that they would take a taxi to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry scrawled a concise note to the men and followed Draco out of the flat. The taxi was waiting at the curb. Before they got in and rode away, Harry checked to make sure he had enough muggle money to get them to The Leaky Cauldron and back. Finding everything in order, he hastened to depart.

Inside Severus' bedroom, the two adults were lying side by side, looking rather content and slightly sweaty. Lucius was the first to speak, "Well, Sev, I do believe you've outdone yourself."

Severus laughed softly, "That is probably because I was actually participating this time, Luv. Not to bring back the past, but the last time we had a marathon like this I happened to be twenty-three and not ready. I never participated back then; I simply let you have your way with me."

Lucius looked pensive. "Ah, yes. I do remember some of our "lovemaking", if you could even call it that. I was young and foolish, and quite blind. I couldn't even see that our relationship was quite one-sided." Lucius held up a hand to stymie any complaints his old lover could give. "I am not saying that we didn't love each other, Sev. I'm merely saying that whereas I was enthusiastic about every part of our relationship, you were quite reserved about the more intimate aspects. I should have noticed it and talked to you about it before I blew up like I did. But, that is all in the past now, and there is nothing we can do about it." Here, he paused for thought. "Do you suppose we should check on the boys to make sure they are not killing each other, or shall we go another round?"

Severus let out a shocked gasp that was highly dramatized. "Lucius Malfoy, the greatest wizard since the Dark Lord, is suggesting that himself and his quite nude lover go check on a couple of teenage boys like responsible guardians! I'm shocked. The very idea of it is scandalous."

"Oh, shut up, Sev. I don't see what is wrong with some good parenting every once in a while. Besides, if Draco kills the boy, the Dark Lord will be furious and kill him. I do need him sometimes. And, I assume from your mockery that you are not at all interested in going another round." Lucius looked slightly disheartened, but tried not to show it.

Severus smiled, "You don't have to be so defensive, Luv. Let's go, and when we come back we can continue with our…_play_." Lucius was pacified for the moment by that comment.

When Lucius and Severus went into the living room, they saw no sigh of either of the boys. They paused and listened for a moment, but heard nothing. Severus was automatically worried. _What if Harry's hurt? What if Draco killed him? Dumbledore is going to kill me. He is going to flay me alive and feed me to that damned Buckbeak._ Lucius could tell that Severus was panicking, so he went up behind the man and rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Luv. The boys are probably just resting after their all nighters. We'll just peek into the guest bedroom and see, then if they aren't there you can feel free to panic." The little pep talk really didn't help Severus' nerves, but for Lucius he pretended it did.

The two men quietly went up to the door and pushed it open slowly. An empty, clean room greeted them. Severus was about to panic, but Lucius stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Sev, they left a note. See, it is right here on the table. It reads, 'Dear Severus and Mr. Malfoy, Draco and I have gone to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. We will be back by late afternoon. Have fun by yourselves in this big, empty apartment. Sincerely, H.P.' Well, it was nice of them to leave us a note" Lucius said.

"And the apartment," Severus added with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He took hold of Lucius' hand and dragged him to the bed. Using very little force, he toppled the blonde onto his back.

"Severus, we really shouldn't do this here. The boys do have to sleep here tonight."

Snape laughed. "Lu, we are wizards; after we are finished, we can magically clean up our mess. Now, let's see how long we can last before we cry out for mercy, shall we?" Lucius nodded his consent and began undressing his lover.

It didn't take them long to find the same rhythm they had had just minutes before. "God I love sex," Lucius moaned as Severus nipped at his ears and clavicles. They were going to have so much fun while the boys were gone.

"Draco, I am very tired." I whined. We had been walking around Diagon Alley for three hours now and Draco still hadn't found the book he was looking for. I was about to whine again when Draco glared at me with one manicured hand on his lean hip.

"Harry, look, I know you are tired but I really need this book. I think Borgin & Burkes might have it. We'll just pop over to Knocturn Alley and I'll get it and we'll be done. If you're good, I might even buy you a present." Draco, over the past few hours, had become awfully friendly with me. He had been giving me looks that made my spine tingle and warmth spread throughout my body.

I sighed loudly and dramatically, but acquiesced nonetheless. "Sure, Draco. How about I go to The Leaky Cauldron while you pop over there. I remember the first time I was in Borgin & Burkes; I couldn't stand that place, with all of those dark artifacts. What is this book you need anyway? If it's in Borgin & Burkes, it can't be good."

Draco gave me a look that said, "It's none of your business, Harry," but gave me an answer anyway. "It is something that I need for dealing with the Dark Lord. You wouldn't understand, so just wait for me at The Leaky Cauldron. I'll only be a few minutes, then we can go get some ice cream or something." Surprisingly, before he left Draco gave me a small peck on the cheek and a sweet smile. Before I could say anything about it, he disappeared into the crowd. I couldn't believe that I was actually starting to miss him. We had only been amiable for a few hours, but I could tell that a friendship was already forming.

I was waiting in The Leaky Cauldron for thirty minutes and Draco was still not back. The bartender kept on throwing me looks, some curious, some lustful, and some angered. I was puzzled by his behavior and contemplated leaving t o look for Draco. Slipping off the stool I was sitting on, I left the bar.

For another twenty minutes I looked for any sign of Draco; he was nowhere to be found. Getting worried, I used the link to call for Severus. It hadn't quite been twenty-four hours yet, but if I waited any longer it would have been.

Severus and Lucius wasted no time in apparating to Diagon Alley. Sev looked a bit worried, as did his blonde lover. Lucius, though, was the first to speak.

"What has happened, Potter? Where is Draco?" Lucius looked very unhappy at the fact that his son was nowhere in sight.

I took a deep breath and told them both what had happened. "Draco said this morning that he had a book that he needed to pick up today. Hermione had given me a list of books to pick up as well, so we popped over to Flourish & Blotts to get everything. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't find the book he was looking for, so we spent the next three hours looking for a shop that did have the book. Finally, about an hour ago, Draco said that Borgin & Burkes might have the book and that we should just 'pop on over' and get it. I still remember unpleasantly the first time I was in there, so I told him that I would wait in The Leaky Cauldron for him. He told me that he would only be a few minutes, and that after we'd go get some ice cream. He hasn't been back yet and I can't find him anywhere. I called you so that perhaps we could look for him together." After that speech, I was out of breath. I tried to say in all at once, but my lungs couldn't handle it. Lucius looked a mixture of livid and sick. Severus merely looked angry at his godson's miscalculation.

Severus walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Harry, what kind of book was Draco looking for that he had to go to Borgin & Burkes? Any Hogwarts book he needed would be located at Flourish & Blotts."

I looked at the toes of my shoes and scuffed at the dirt. I really didn't want to tell them, because I knew that when Lucius found his son, Draco would get in trouble and probably get hurt. Even though we had been enemies since first year, I still found myself liking him. He was really nice once he opened up to me. I think that he was even beginning to form a crush on me. Eventually, Severus and Lucius got tired of my introspection and glared at me until I spilled.

"Okay, Draco told me that he was looking for a book that would help him with the Dark Lord. That was even more reason for me to stay away from Knocturn Alley. I don't want Draco to get in trouble; I just want to find him. Believe it or not, I really like him. And I think he likes me too." Both Slytherins gave me a stern look, but said nothing. They had apparently decided to save our argument for another time. While we were conversing, quite a number of witches and wizards were eying the three of us suspiciously. Never had any of them expected to see two known Death Eaters cavorting with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The three of us split up and took different places. Lucius took over looking in Knocturn Alley; Severus apparated to Hogsmead, and I stayed in Diagon Alley to await Draco's return. After a few hours, both men returned with nothing. He was still missing. We all were upset, but did not know what to do. So, in the absence of action, we went back to Sev's flat to get some rest.

Later that night, I was reading one of the books that Hermione had told me to buy when an idea came to me. What if Draco had went into muggle London to find the book he was looking for? What if he wasn't really looking for a book at all? He could be anywhere, and we had no idea of where to look first. At these thoughts, I grew even more disheartened. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to see Draco again. There were only two more weeks of break before I would have to return to Hogwarts. I only hoped that Draco would be on that train with me when the time came.

* * *

**A/N:** I am currently working on chapter four. It is going to be completely new stuff, because as you read, the ending of this is slightly different than last time. This will probably wind up being between 5 and 10 chapters because there is so much I have to add and change. All updates will be posted on my user profile page. For all of you who have started reading Jayden and my new fic, Spectrum, the first three or so chapters have been rewritten and we are working hard on updating again. I am having a little trouble finding inspiration to write on Divine Wind and When All Love is Lost, so if anyone has any ideas, PM me and let me know. The more ideas I get, the faster there will be an update. Please review and tell me what you think of this so far, and how you like where this is going. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Abuse/Rape/M-M Sex/M-preg/Foul Language/Adult Themes—_If you have a problem with any of the above, please tell me what you think. I even like to read flames as long as you use proper grammar and punctuation. I placed this story in the mature section for a reason. No, I am not getting paid for this, so leave me alone._

**A/N**: REVIEW please! This _has_ been rewritten, and will be rewritten again after it is completely uploaded. I hope this meets some of the hopes of my reviewers, but if not I am sorry. In that case, please give me more specific ideas on where this needs to improve. I do not really have a beta reader, and I am looking for one. If you are interested, send me a private message giving me some of you qualifications. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!! The only time this story is going to be in first person from now on will be during flashback, dream sequences, and when there is only one main character featured.

_Boy London: _Chapter Four

Written By:_ Yuki of the Kamikaze_

**Summary:** A shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Sworn enemies making nice. When the one he loves turns up missing, how will Harry handle the blow?

Dream Sequence

I am lying on my back looking at the pale, slightly shadowed ceiling, thinking about all of the conflicts in my life: My uncle, my teachers, Lord Voldemort, and most recently, Draco. He has been missing for a week now, and I am very lonely. He is the only one that I could tell anything to. As I am musing, an attractive blonde boy strolls nonchalantly into the room and crawls on the bed. I know this boy, and his presence surprises me.

Draco comes towards me on all fours, looking very much like a sex kitten. My mouth falls open and I can vaguely hear myself moan his name. He smiles at the sound but continues his advance. Oddly, he makes no noise. By the time he is straddling me, I am as hard as a rock. I want to touch and taste him, but he pins my hands above my head so that I am incapable of much movement. All I can do is pant, moan and writhe beneath him. He grinds his pelvis into mine and I let out a loud noise of approval. I want so bad to touch this blonde god that is hovering over me. In my eyes, he is perfection.

He is laughing at my antics, like I am a cute little boy begging for a cookie. His head dips down and he captures my lips between his teeth. The move is so erotic that I almost come on the spot. It takes a Herculean effort for me to hold myself back. He transfers both of my heads to one of his so that he can tease me with the other. His hand trails down my chest, stopping here and there to tease a nipple and to tickle a rib. I wriggle beneath him, accomplishing nothing but increasing the hardness of my twitching cock. He notices my slight distress, but does nothing to assuage it. His hand trails back up my body and stops at the nape of my neck. He pulls me to him, and I lose it.

With strength I never knew I had, I wrench my hands from his grasp and flip him over so that I am on top, in the position of dominance. I lower my head slowly, so that he gets a taste of the agony he has been putting me through, until finally I ferociously attack his neck and leave my mark on him. I have to admit, at this moment of heated passion, that I have fallen for this beautiful blond Slytherin that has been the bane of my existence since first year.

Somehow, he had gotten past my defenses and claimed my heart for his own. I know not if he returns my feelings, but I hope that he does. Even though my mind is preoccupied, I still realize that something has changed, something is wrong. Draco, the ruler of my heart, is no longer smiling. There is emptiness in his beautiful storm-colored eyes. As I was busy, something stole the soul of this boy. He has left me, not in body but in spirit.

I do all I can to return the life to his beautiful eyes, but nothing works. In my frustration, I cry out for someone to help me. As soon as the words leave my lips, the smirking face of my potions professor appears at the back of the room with the rest of him. Three strides, and he is on the other side of the bed, pushing me away from my love and gently lifting Draco. The smirk never leaves his face. My eyes catch and hold his, and it is then that I know he is taking away my Draco forever. He does not want to help us be together; he wants my Dragon for himself. Anger as bitter as bile rises in my throat. It springs me to my feet so that I may take the boy back. Unfortunately fate is not on my side, and Lucius appears in front of me. He has never liked me, and now is his chance to do something about it.

He points his wand at me and utters two words that surprise me more that seeing Snape in a dress would, "Wake Up!"

Reality

Shaking Harry none too gently, Lucius attempted to rouse the boy from his seemingly fitful sleep. He was mumbling something about, "My Dragon, my Dragon! No, you bastard, you will not take him away from me!" Lucius had no idea how to handle the situation, so he called for Severus.

"Sev, luv, please do something about him. He has been calling out and moaning for quite some time now, and I can't wake him. I may not have ever been fond of the boy, but I am worried. He is taking Draco's disappearance harder than I ever thought. I miss my son, but even I know that dwelling on it will not make anything better. I am afraid that if Draco doesn't show up soon, Potter will lose his mind, and a crazy Potter would be even worse than an angry Dark Lord." Lucius shook his head as if it was a sad fate, but inside he did not want his son anywhere near the Potter boy. He had never really held the boy in contempt; there was just something about his personality that rubbed him the wrong way. The only thing that had kept Lucius from hexing or killing Potter so far was his love for Severus and the insistent pleading and whining from Draco.

Remembering his lost son, Lucius almost succumbed to his own sadness. Sev's gentle hand on his shoulder steeled him though, and he once again tried to awaken Harry. Both men were trying anything that they could think of to get the boy to open his eyes, but it seemed that he was stuck in a bad dream. After over an hour of struggling, the drowsy boy finally opened his eyes. At the sight of the two "traitors", Harry started yelling and calling them names. The only thing he could think of at the moment was the pain and betrayal he felt in his dream when both Lucius and Severus took Draco away from him. It didn't take Severus long to realize that the boy was still stuck in his dream.

"Harry, WAKE UP! You are not dreaming anymore. Nothing bad is happening, and you are safe." Severus yelled harshly, hoping his tone would help the situation. Oddly enough, it did. Hearing the anger and worry in his professor's voice quickly brought Harry out of his nightmare.

His crystalline green eyes blinked owlishly as he looked around the room he had been living in for the past week or so. This time when Harry saw his professor, he didn't overreact. In fact, he looked rather puzzled at what was going on. Because of their trouble in waking him, both men were standing very close to Harry; Severus was gripping the boy's shoulders tightly and staring intently into his eyes. Harry turned his head and looked at Lucius, who looked so much like his beautiful son, that it sent Harry into a flurry of tears.

Both men were at a loss for words; they had no idea why Harry had suddenly started crying. Severus took a seat on the left side of the bed nearest Harry and wrapped his arms awkwardly around the boy's slender shoulders. Lucius moved to the right and sat closer to the end of the large bed. He felt uncomfortable with being in close proximity to Harry, and definitely thought that this was more a job for Severus than himself anyway.

Making sure Harry was all right, Severus asked him what had set off his sudden tears. Harry answered quietly, "I just…really miss Draco. It feels like…it is my fault he is gone. And…and…I had a dream just now…where Draco came to me after he had been missing a week…and he was…doing things to me…and then suddenly…the life just seemed to leave his eyes. I was trying so hard…to bring back the life to his eyes…and then you came, and I thought you were going to help me…but you just…just took him away from me instead." Harry paused to take a breath. Lucius, not as daft as most would think, instantly caught on to the things Harry was and _was not_ saying. He didn't like it one bit, but was loath to say anything.

After a few moments, Harry continued. "I…got mad and scared when you started taking him away from me…so I went to go take him back…but Mr. Malfoy was there, and he pointed his wand at me…and…and…" At this point, everything was just too much for Harry, and he turned into Severus' neck and cried while holding tightly to the man. Lucius desperately wanted to know what he did in Harry's dream, but would never **ever** lower himself to ask. Instead, he stood up and left the room to go make a pot of calming tea. He would let Severus, once again, handle the situation.

Harry's tears slowly subsided until they were only sniffles, and he leaned away from his professor. Snape looked at the boy, and then stood up. He felt that he had comforted the teen enough, and wished to distance himself from the situation. Unfortunately for him, Harry couldn't stand to be alone.

"Please, professor, don't leave me alone. I…I really need someone right now. You…you wanted…an answer, right? To…to why I was crying before?" Harry stopped talking long enough to wipe his nose on his sleeve and to wait for Severus' reply.

Severus did not turn, but merely stopped to listen to what the boy had to say. He really didn't care that much, but he would not be rude, for once. And, the information could be useful in the future, particularly if he did not want to repeat this particular ordeal.

Harry, sensing that his teacher was waiting for him to continue, did so. "Whenever I look at Mr. Malfoy, I see Draco in him. It is so strong, that for a minute I forget who I am really looking at. Then, when I looked at him, it was like seeing what Draco would look like when he was older, and it made me think: 'What if the next time I see him he looks like this? What if I don't see him again until he is old, and has a family? Could I live with that?' And, of course, I know the answer: no. I would die without Draco. I just know I would. Somehow, my beautiful little dragon has stolen my heart, and without it, I am nothing. Without him I am nothing. Do you know what that is like Severus?"

Snape was slightly surprised by what he heard. He always knew that Lucius and Draco shared many of the same features, and eerily resembled each other, but he never knew that is was that strong. But, it could just be that Harry, in his deep turmoil, could not distinguish the difference. Listening to Harry, Snape remembered how it felt to lose Lucius. How it felt like he was losing his heart…and his soul. Lucius had had them both, and when he left, took them with him. It was only by the grace of the Powers that Sev managed to gain some of himself back.

In answer to Harry's question, Snape turned around and really looked at the boy. This allowed Harry to see the pain of remembrance in his teacher's eyes. He also saw the answer to his question. Harry swung his legs off the bed and stood, before making his way slowly to the taller man's side. The two shared a brief hug before Lucius entered with a tray of tea. Seeing the two males embracing, he almost turned around, but the blush on Harry's face caused him to stay.

"Ummm…hi. Sorry, it isn't what it seems." Harry said tentatively. He was certain he knew what Lucius was thinking, and he wanted to make sure that the man didn't get the wrong idea. For some reason, perhaps the fact that he was in love with Draco, Harry really wanted to have Lucius like him and see him more as a son than an enemy. Harry had enough enemies, and whatever he could do to make the number go down would help.

Lucius continued into the room and placed the tray on the nightstand. "I truly am sorry for interrupting your…liaison. I only sought to bring Harry some tea, in the hopes that he will feel better. Please, do not let me interrupt you." He turned to leave, but Severus stopped him once again.

"Lucius, do not be a buffoon. Nothing more than comfort was transpiring, and you know that very well. I wish to speak to you, so follow me into the other room. Harry, do get some more rest, and make sure to drink that tea. If it does not calm your nerves, come see me for a potion." With that said, Severus led Lucius to the living room so that they could talk.

Harry sat down on his bed and picked up a cup of tea. It steamed in his hand, but smelled like heaven. In fact, it smelled like no tea he had ever had before. It must have been something of Lucius'. Taking a small sip, Harry moaned in contentment at the wonderful taste of the tea. It was rich, yet creamy, and it slithered down his throat like silk. Instantly, Harry felt calmer, as well as a bit drowsy.

Setting down the now half-empty teacup, Harry situated himself on his bed so that he was comfortable. Letting his eyes droop, Harry leaned back against the headboard and fell into a peaceful, tea-induced sleep.

Severus and Lucius sat somewhat uncomfortably in the living room. Lucius was perched aristocratically on the chair, warily looking at Severus. Severus himself was wary of the conversation that would soon be taking place. He needed to talk to Lucius about the way he acted in Harry's room, and he knew that Lucius would not appreciate Severus' inquiries.

"Lucius…what do you honestly think transpired mere moments ago in Potter's room?" Severus asked, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

Lucius pretended to brush off an invisible piece of lint from his shirt and waited many moments to answer the question. When he finally decided that an answer was in order, he looked Severus in the eye, "Severus, I am not sure what was transpiring. I saw you, embracing Potter, and likewise, him embracing you. Knowing your feelings for the boy, anything could have been happening. I would like you to tell me exactly what you were doing holding the boy."

Severus shook his head slowly. "Lucius, I cannot believe that you would think something was going on between Potter and myself. You should know by now that the only person I want is you. It has always been you. But when you left, you took my heart and soul with you. I am only living by the Powers' will. I love you, Lucius, but sometimes you can be a daft fool."

The shock that played across Lucius' face was almost comical. Severus had a hard time not laughing at the man he held so dear. The blonde's face slowly showed his understanding, then resignation. "Severus…for once I am at a loss of words. I seem to remember something about your love for me…but it has been so long. I know that our lovemaking was passionate…but I suppose that I never thought that what you felt for me was love. I care for you, Severus, but I dare not say it is love."

The raven-haired potions master's face fell hearing those words from his lover's mouth. _Lucius doesn't love me._ Then, he shook the shock from his head. _Of course he doesn't love you, you great buffoon. Who could love a dour, snarky potions master?_ For a few moments, Severus beat himself up, recalling all of his character flaws. Lucius watched quietly, knowing what the man was doing, but allowing him to vent. It also allowed him time to think on his feelings for Severus.

_Do I love him? I dare say I care for him quite a lot, but is that love? This feeling isn't the same as what I felt for Narcissa. Actually, this feeling is warmer than that. But is a Malfoy capable of feeling love?_ Lucius' train of thought stopped for a moment as another thought hit him. _Draco is in love with Potter._ That thought shouldn't have come as such a surprise, but for some reason it did. _Draco is in love with Potter, just as I am in love with Severus. Merlin, how droll. What is the Malfoy family coming to? We are all a lot of shirt-lifting-trouser-dowsing-knob-sucking-arse-bandits __**(1)**_. Both men were brought out of their reveries by a bang on the front door.

"Merlin, what was that?" Lucius exclaimed.

Severus drew his wand and cautiously walked to the door. There was not another sound, but Severus had a feeling that whatever caused the noise was still at the door. Carefully, Severus drew the door open. Once it was halfway open, a body fell into the foyer. Both Lucius as Severus recognized the body. Three seconds later, a scream raged through the apartment, and the building. Harry was up, and he had identified the too. And his soul was screaming.

A/N: So, here is the fourth chapter of BL. I hope you all liked it. I know, I left of on a cliffy, but it will be better next chapter. Next time: Draco will return, Lucius and Severus will have a sexy rendezvous, and someone's getting their arse kicked.

_**(1) **_This phrase was borrowed (sans permission as of now, I'm afraid) for this story. It is from the story _Superlatives_, by Kudra23. It is an awesome story, and everyone who likes Harry Potter stories, with a DM/HP pairing, should read it.


End file.
